Spellbound
by One-wiTHOut-sOul
Summary: AU. One-Shot. She knew it was a trap from the very first moment she felt his eyes on her. That didn't stop her though and he knew he had her right where he wanted. A moaning, pitiful mess; all from his doing. SMUT/LEMON; Mature Audiences Only.


**SUMMARY: She knew it was a trap from the very first moment she felt his eyes on her. That didn't stop her though and he knew he had her right where he wanted. A moaning, pitiful mess; all from his doing.**

* * *

_**Spellbound by Lacuna La-coil**_

_Tell me who you are, I am spellbound  
You cannot have this control on me  
Everywhere I go, I am spellbound  
I will break the spell you put on me_

* * *

**Shugo Chara**

**Spellbound**

**One-Shot**

**Pairing: Amuto**

Hinamori Amu had to finally admit to herself that she was paranoid. Sick in the mind? Well, perhaps that was just part of it...

She had no real explanation for this epiphany except for the constant sensation that eyes were always caressing her form, almost as if they were undressing her and diving into something deeper— perhaps her _very _being; her _very _soul— with her every move as she went walking at night.

And there it was again.

_That_ _feeling._

It used to make her feel insecure and violated when it first started a few months ago but now, it was almost welcomed. It even used to make her feel very wary to walk at nights... until she saw _him_ a few weeks after she had started feeling the way she did. After that encounter, she finally accepted that she was insane.

She had just followed a lost kitten towards a tree in the park one night, the sensation of eyes on her form never leaving her but growing stronger with each step she took. All she wanted to do was help the poor animal since it was so young to even be fending for itself. However, as Amu reached out to touch the kitten, it panicked and jumped into the tree. Looking up quickly, she met a pair of sapphire eyes accompanied by matching shaggy hair and sharp, masculine features that still held onto a boyish look. The man looked as if he was spooked, much like the kitten had before it hopped into his arms.

One, two, three.

Blink.

And then somehow _he_ disappeared.

Though, the impression never did.

She probably should've called the police, especially since she knew what the stranger looked like. She didn't want to, she comprehended. If truth be told, she was awfully curious as to why he was watching her that she had a desire to meet him again.

In fact, the sensation was _needed_.

So much so that it soon turned into an _addiction_.

Now, if she explained this to anyone, they would have definitely checked her in to a psych ward or something of the sort.

And maybe she should. Why deny the fact that she was mentally unstable?

Amu continued to walk down the empty streets of a secluded area in town with lamps sparsely decorating the paths, causing eerie shadows to be cast along the lanes. She had always enjoyed the darkness' warmth and basked in the shadowy glow on nights such as these when she went walking. She stopped near an alleyway as she tilted her head to the side and studied the semi-leafless tree that was displayed within her view, the deep feeling of being watched never leaving her. Gusts of freezing cold air tousled her shoulder-length pink hair as it made its way to the tree where the remaining leaves were brutally ripped off and tossed into the air, twisting and turning in agony. These signs indicated that fall was almost over and that winter would soon take its place.

What Amu really wanted to know was why this person had such an interest in her. She supposed that her pink hair and her style of clothing was what had drawn the person into watching her, but why for such a lengthy time? What made her so... appealing?

She wrapped her arms around her torso to help comfort herself as more wind pushed against her, causing her black trench coat to flutter in front of her. Amu looked towards the direction the wind came from... it was like it was pushing her somewhere. But, where? She blinked her honey colored orbs, hoping to rid it of the dry, itchy feeling. Amu sighed. The more she mused about this, the more she came to realise something frightening.

She _enjoyed_ this.

She enjoyed everything that came with it; the fear, the wariness, the violation, the insecurity and then for those feelings to be pushed at the bottom of her list by her inquisitiveness.

Oh, how sick and warped she was! Amu groaned at the thought of a nineteen year old enjoying the stalker's obsession and the wariness that came with it. What was even more twisted was the fact that she wanted to meet him and… she couldn't even finish that thought. What caused her to be so fucked up in the brain? She closed her eyes. Ever since she met him, her crazy mind had her dreaming of him doing things to her that she dare not say. Some felt so real that she woke up feeling hot and cold all at the same time. Nevertheless, she did fear what she would do if it were to happen; if they were to meet again…

This had to be more than a fucked up mind.

This had to be some twisted spell she was under!

The wind started again, and with more force, as it literally pushed her towards the opening of the alleyway she was standing next to. Amu couldn't comprehend what was happening to her until her feet began moving on its own accord and leading her into the darkness of the alley.

She went deeper and deeper, almost as if this alleyway had no end. She tried stopping but her legs wouldn't listen to her. What was happening? Before she could receive an answer, she was trapped to the hard wall of the alley and caged by a larger and stronger body of a male. Gasping as her honey colored orbs met a familiar set of sapphire; Amu had a hard time believing what had just happened.

She was face to face with _her_ stranger.

The stranger whom she had so desperately wanted to meet again, but…

Why_ now_? Why did he come into contact with her _now_?

Amu didn't have time to think about this. Her hands were pinned above her head, held by his left hand while his right gripped onto her small waist. His left knee roughly pushed her legs apart as it fitted itself between, rubbing her most intimate body part. She had a dream similar to this— him being rough with her and pushing her over the edge with just a brush of his hands and the touch of his lips. And she remembered waking up feeling so hot and cold. But, having this happen in real life, Amu had no idea how to react.

She needed to get some answers, she concluded.

_Why have you been watching me?_

_Why are you doing this?_

_Who are you?_

None of those questions made it through her lips as the intensity of his stare had her under a spell that prevented her from speaking. There was a dark glint in his eyes… but what was it? It took a moment before Amu figured it out. The cool, icy pools of midnight had turned so dark with the sweet, spicy and bitter taste of…

_Lust._

Amu couldn't help the dangerous shiver she felt throughout her spine as she gazed into his dark orbs. Before she could even blink his lips were on her neck, devouring it with sweet kisses, sharp nips and soft licks. The mixture of pain and pleasure was new to her but it was _so_ _intoxicating_. She let out a gasp before she turned into a panting and moaning mess in his hands. He slowly worked his way up her neck and onto her jaw, teasing her but not giving into her body's wants. He returned his attention to her neck, continuing the pattern of kissing, nipping and licking.

Oh, how she knew that she would fear what she would do when they met again, but she never thought it would be like this— her wanting to open up herself to him [in more than one way] as he enveloped her body with his. She felt his lips work magic from her neck, towards her jaw and… no lips. Why did he change his course of direction and return to her neck? She was already feeling hot and he teasing her was not helping. Between her legs yearned for something to quench its thirst, especially as his knee kept rubbing against her heat, fueling the fire. Even though he was touching her and pleasing her to some degree, her lips felt neglected, her core felt neglected, her _whole_ body and mind felt neglected.

Right then and there, she knew _exactly_ what she wanted— no, needed… _**him**_.

"Kiss me, please," came her desperate whisper. The first words that were shared between them since they met was a desperate cry on her behalf. How pathetic. She didn't know him and she knew he was her stalker and yet… she **wanted** him.

This really had to be a curse she was under.

The way she yearned for him, it was like an inner force somehow calling out for him…

There was no other explanation for this way of thinking.

As the words left her mouth, it not only surprised Amu but also her stranger. He paused in his movements for a slight second, probably not noticeable to those watching, before he pressed his lips against her neck again, a smirk playing on his lips. He never knew _his_ _Amu_ could be this… desperate, this reckless. But he wasn't complaining. It was something he admired her for doing. With her giving into her body's desire is something one needed to acknowledge and respect.

As twisted as it sounded, it indeed was praiseworthy.

He made his slow and torturous ascension to her lips. His lips hung a breath away from her soft, luscious lips, breathing slowing and watching her in the eye. Something sparked within them.

A determination of some sort masked by her _lust._

Oh, how innocent she was and yet so devious and _dirty._

Amu growled at his teasing stare and closed the distance between them. She had no idea how to kiss in practice but she knew it in theory. She allowed him to lead the kiss and take it to something deeper and intimate. His tongue brushed her lower lip and caused her to gasp, allowing him access into the warm cavern. He explored it and with expertise led her tongue into a war with his, which she quickly lost. Her mind was only picking up pleasure. She couldn't think of anything else.

She was feeling so hot. Very, very hot. She needed to get out of these clothes. She needed him to quench this thirst and she needed—**CRAVED **more.

Another moan, another breathtaking sensation running throughout her body, another gasp and she needed _a greater amount of it. _

Her _body_ needed more.

Oh, who knew that Amu could be this greedy?

He bit enticingly at her lip, causing a moan. Her hands itched to bury themselves into his luscious, dark blue tresses and find out for herself whether it felt as mellifluous as it looked. She tugged repeatedly for her hands to be freed… and freedom was granted. He released his hold on her and allowed his free hand to roam her body as he saw fit.

She quickly buried her hands into his hair and she was not disappointed with her findings. Its texture was that of silk and its smell was something that she could only assume was _his_. She heard an approving moan from him as she dragged her nails gently across his scalp while he ravished her whole being. Her body really had a mind of its own as her right leg slowly wrapped itself around his waist, inadvertently pulling him closer to her.

He grinned sinisterly against her lips as he felt her leg slither its way delicately and almost shyly up his leg and around his waist. He couldn't help the dangerous sensation that was making itself known, almost bursting into scorching, hot flames. And it did! His right hand roughly grabbed onto her leg that was encircling his waist as his left grabbed a fistful of her hair, bending her head to the side to enticingly expose her neck. Growling in appreciation as he saw her pulse jumping erratically and the position became even more intense, he was overcome by the site. _You enjoy her fearful reaction to your stimuli, don't you?_ his mind playfully spoke to him. Of course he did. He nuzzled her and felt her stiffen before she slowly relaxed into his form. He didn't know what compelled him to do such a thing when he was ravishing her body with the pure intent of fucking her whole-heartedly, but he didn't like it. Not one bit. He bit into her neck painfully hard and produced a sharp yelp from her throat, relishing at the sounds he caused her to make.

Amu couldn't handle what was happening. It was moving too fast. It was moving too slow. She couldn't comprehend or form one sensible thought in her mind except for how powerful his touch was. She moaned. She groaned. She whimpered. She felt him grab a fistful of her hair and tilt her neck to the side where it seemed as if he had a moment's pause before nuzzling her. It surprised her, no doubt, that from such rough treatment he would choose this moment to be... affectionate? She couldn't describe it as she slowly became accustomed to it. And all too suddenly he was back to his ways as he bit into her soft, hot flesh resulting in a yelp.

He was marking her… she was _his territory_ she realised. And that did not repulse her, in fact, she relished in the thought of him wanting her. He ripped opened her coat and buttons flew everywhere, landing with soft _clacks_ as they hit the ground all around them. Finally, he was picking up his pace. His teasing may have turned her into putty but it was nearly not enough. Oh, there was more to come, surely. She could feel it as his hands skillfully grasped the material of her icy blue Gothic-Lolita dress and tugged it down none-too-gently under her bosom, exposing her perfectly rounded and small, perky breasts to the cold air. She shivered in delight. She bit her lip, awaiting his assaults but she felt him pause. She opened her dazed eyes to look at him and couldn't comprehend how his lust-filled eyes could look at her as if she was so incredibly precious. Quite a surprise considering how he seemed to enjoy the painfully pleasured attacks.

He couldn't comprehend it himself. Why would he pause to soak in her kiss-bruised lips, her dewy-eyed expression or the many love-bites now littering her skin? Why was she suddenly so special to him? She was just supposed to be his prey for God's sake! This was supposed to be a brutal fucking but his emotions did not intend to listen to his wishes. His gaze locked with hers as she watched him and then it clicked. It now made sense. _Perfect sense._ His eyes flashed red for a moment and Amu's breath was caught in her throat. Had she just seen what she thought she saw? He smirked and his attacks were back on track as he kept his gaze steady with her. He fell to her breasts, kissing each mound before settling to the left side and taking in her hard nub into his mouth slowly while his right hand cupped the neglected breast. He sucked hard then swirled his tongue around it to soothe the ache. Her mewling only pushed him further.

He _wanted_ to inflict her with these pleasurable feelings. He wanted to take away any chance of her ever yearning for another man's touch. He wanted to ruin it for her so she knew he was the only one to make her feel this way— the only one that could give her this desire and intensifying pleasure that she could not find elsewhere. He wanted to punish her.

And it was going to be _satisfying_.

He wasn't inclined to study her for as long he did just for a good fuck he realised. He was persuaded by her sweet aroma and that was enough to start this dangerous game. It was his daemon searching out for its mate and found her. Sticking out like a sore thumb that pink hair was perfect indication of what was held in her fate. She was going to be all his: _mind, body and soul_. She was his life partner now, whether she liked it or not, and she didn't even know what she was. _What a pity…, _he thought. She didn't even know she was also a daemon. Then again her scent was so subtle that if he hadn't paid attention he might've missed it. Oh, what a joy it was going to be to awaken her. And he was going to take her to his kingdom- where she now belonged with him as his Queen.

Amu moaned her appreciation to his skillful ministrations on her body. Her hands gripped his hair tightly as he bit into her soft mound before licking it soothingly and she loved every bit of this sweet torture. But, _why? _Why did she feel so attracted to him? Another thought ran through her mind, _Why is something inside of me yearning for him? To be…complete?_ She continued to pant and as he switched to the other breast she couldn't help but ponder on his eyes flashing red. Was it really a trick of her eyes? Amu wasn't quite sure. Again her questions came back to her muddled mind. Who was he? Why has he watching her? Why was she so important to him? She gasped and her womanhood ached. Amu knew she was more than ready for him to thrust into her; her soaked panties was more than enough indication as to how prepared her body was. So much so that her arousal started to drip down her thigh-high stockings. She arched her back and inadvertently ground her hips unto his hard-on.

"Ah!" Amu let out a breathy cry. Oh, that felt wonderful. She continued to grind her hips into his, enjoying everything she felt. She could feel a tightening in her lower abdomen, a build-up of some kind and she just knew she wanted sweet release. She felt his hand holding onto her leg that was wrapped securely around his waist tighten as she continued to gyrate their lower bodies. His nails began to dig into her flesh causing her to wince in pain, it felt as if he pierced her flesh, but she didn't know how that was possible. It felt like claws, she comprehended, and her eyes flew open. Her body went rigid with panic. With whatever strength she had, she pushed against his body.

"Stop! Who are you? _What _are you? Why have you been watching me?" All of her questions spewed out of her mouth uncontrollably. She wasn't frightened per se, she was just struck with horror that this stranger might very well have not been human. And it was quite plausible that if he wasn't human, then that would explain his sudden disappearance that first night they met because within a blink of the eye he was gone. He paused from his ministrations and finally looked at her. Her movements stopped.

Red eyes looked at her steadily. She noticed how his canines now poked over his lips and how upon his head were soft cat-like ears. Her eyes quickly glanced down to his hands and saw, surely, black claws. She even noticed that her leg was, in fact, bleeding a bit. She gulped. He was adorned in a black trench coat embellished in many buckles and from beneath said coat, a cat-like tail swished from side to side, playfully… menacingly. Amu gripped onto his shoulders which were clad in a black silk dress shirt, red vest combo, and for a moment she was scared. Not for her life, but for how accepting of the situation she really was.

He chuckled sinisterly. "If you really wanted to know, you wouldn't be opening up to me." His head fell to her breasts and he continued his suckling. Amu arched, moaning loudly in response to his sickeningly bittersweet foreplay. She groaned, tossing her head back as he bit into her tender flesh, lapping at the quickly bruising skin. This wasn't the answer she was searching for. Biting her lip to focus on the task at hand, she pushed against him once more.

"Wait!" Amu spoke breathlessly.

He pulled away once more, his gaze harsh and irritated. "…what?" He spoke lowly.

Even though she was a panting mess, she managed to form a few coherent sentences. "_What_ are you? Why do you want me? Who _are_ you?"

_Again with these questions_ he thought, annoyed. "I am what you are," he finally spoke after a moment's thought. "…Youkai."

Amu's eyes widened. _Did he just address me as demon?_ she thought. She was about to protest; push him away and run as fast as she could. This stranger was not human, that's for sure. However, a demon? She couldn't comprehend it. And then he spoke again, breaking her from her inner turmoil.

"Our blood calls for one another." The demon found himself explaining to her against all sane thoughts. "We are fated for each other; we are made for each other." He roughly captured her lips, accentuating his point, showing his dominance— silencing any further thoughts she may have.

Amu kissed back. Lips parting, tongues engaging in war and bodies gyrating ever so languidly yet impatiently. Her thoughts of running away from him seized its existence. The very idea of her being a demon was more than absurd, it was complete bullocks. Then again, lately she hadn't been thinking all too sanely. She went looking for this, for him— _her_ stranger. She understood her body, mind and soul ached for his touch. And although she thought this ridiculous, she didn't quite rule it out completely.

Her hands swiftly found themselves back in his hair, tugging ever so slightly. He groaned and she relished in the thought of causing him pleasure. Amu felt his hand glide steadily up her thigh and then she felt him rub her through he soaked underwear. _Yes,_ she all but moaned in her head. Her core ached for him to finally touch her. And so her hips automatically gyrated against his hand; his thumb working her swollen clit.

He grinned against her lips, feeling just how ready she was. He pulled away from her lips and a string of saliva was left in their wake. He peppered her skin with hot, open mouthed kisses and his hand began to work its magic. Mindful of her sensitive skin, he tucked his finger beneath her lacey panty and the sound of ripped the fabric filled the air. Cool air to hit her directly on her wet sex and he smirked sinisterly when she shivered. His middle digit slipped between her swollen lips and into her very core, moving in and out at an achingly slow pace for her.

Amu's breath hitched in her throat as she heard the fabric of her underwear tear. The undeniable draft brushing her bare, hairless womanhood not only aroused her but caused her to shiver in both delight and from the chilly air of autumn. He moved at an achingly slow speed and Amu moved her hips in synchronization, hoping to speed him up. She moaned loudly as he inserted another finger into her tight sex and as he curled his fingers in just the right angle, her eyes rolled back into her head and intense pleasure hit her wave after wave while he stroked her heat.

He bit his lip to prevent a groan from escaping his lips as he inserted a another digit into her heat; stretching her in preparation for what was to come next. Her walls constricted around his intruding fingers and he couldn't believe how tight and ready his Amu was.

"Fuck," he whispered provokingly into her ear. "So ready for me to thrust into you, dearie." And with those words, he increased his pace. Oh, how he knew how to work his Amu and turn her into such a mess. Stroking her heat in just the right way to hit her g-spot, he knew he'd have her climaxing so very soon. If her quivering body wasn't enough inclination to how close she was, then her mewling definitely spoke volumes.

"Ahh, nngn, hah!" She threw back her head. Amu didn't know when she had closed her eyes, but she was grateful she didn't have to look into those taunting sapphire eyes. She couldn't believe just how her stranger's mere, lewd words brought her that much closer to sweet bliss. Her body quivered uncontrollably and she could feel the tightening in her lower abdomen; the build-up to her sweet ending. She was almost there, she could feel it as he increased his pace and angled his fingers expertly in the come hither motion one last time before Amu exploded. Stars appeared behind closed eyes and Amu's head threw backwards as she rode out her first orgasm. In her trembling, hazy state, Amu heard him whisper into her ear again. Revealing the secret she most wanted to know. His name.

"_Ikuto. Tsukiyoumi Ikuto." _

Amu's eyes flew open and stared into his sapphire eyes. What a beautiful name.

Ikuto unzipped his pants and his hardened member sprung free, twitching happily to have no restraints. He unhooked her legs from around his waist and planted them on the ground. Amu gripped his shoulders to steady herself, her jelly-like legs having a hard time regaining the strength to hold her weight. Amu was unprepared for what came next, though. All too suddenly she was spun around and roughly pushed onto the wall, her hands bracing her away from the rough texture of bricks. She looked over her shoulder at Ikuto and blushed. Her bare sex was exposed for his viewing and he smirked; taking in her lewd expression and dripping, wet pussy. He grabbed Amu's chin and kissed her deeply as he rubbed his dick onto her pussy. He positioned himself at her entrance, groaning at the thought of ramming his cock into her hot, wet core but paused for a moment, soaking in her lust-filled expression.

"Are you afraid?" Ikuto asked.

Amu blinked and licked her kiss-bruised lips. "What is there to fear?"

"…Everything." Ikuto gave her no chance to ponder his response and what it meant entirely and thrust into her, breaking the last barrier of her purity; almost as if punctuating his last words. Amu cringed in pain as he entered her fully and wholly. He wasn't human by any means and yet, even realizing that for herself, she did not fear him. How stupid. Then again, she wasn't human either. How interesting.

She gasped out a whimper at the sudden entrance and she looked over her shoulder to meet his gaze for a moment. She felt the trickle of her blood cascade down her thighs. He stood still, allowing her to become accustomed to the size of his cock. She bit her lip and feeling no more pain, she experimentally moved her hips. Pulling him out part way before pushing him back in. The movement was awkward, shy and most noticeably, too slow for Ikuto's liking. Quite cute in his eyes but he needed more. He gripped Amu's hips tightly and pounded into her heat with increased tempo. Amu panted hard and moaned loudly at the new pleasurable feeling, her hips picking up the rhythm and meeting Ikuto at every thrust. Her mewling became her second language and as he leaned over and began nibbling on her ear, she could feel the coil in her abdomen tighten with each new thrust.

Ikuto's left arm wrapped around her waist as his right hand moved upwards towards her bouncing breasts. His aristocrat fingers masterfully tweaked her hardened nipples. Amu clenched her hands into fists, her knuckles turning white as she continued to move her hips in mirrored motions; her hips meeting his at every thrust. Ikuto peppered kisses on her exposed shoulders, he could feel she was close to her second climax and soon the arm wrapped around her waist moved in such a way that he could stimulate her clit with mixtures of hard and soft tweaks of his fingers.

Amu's moans picked up in volume."Ngh, Ahhh…Mmmm, Hah!" Her quivering body was at its limit and wave after wave of utter pleasure wracked her body and with these new sensations bombarding her, she knew she was climaxing. And that she did! Her world came crashing down for the second time that evening, stars blurring her vision and her knees buckling under the immense amount of pleasure running throughout her body. Ikuto held her up as her walls clenched his twitching member and paused for a moment. He was far from being done with her. In one quick, fluid movement, he had her right leg over his shoulder and her left leg wrapped securely around his waist and he entered her womanhood once more. This new angle doubled their pleasures. Ikuto thrust into Amu's tight, slick core, gripping her backside with great pressure that he punctured her skin and blood trickled down his hands. He returned his attention to her perky breasts and took one into his mouth.

Amu gripped his hair, tugging harder each time he pounded into her harsher and faster. She heard a low growl from Ikuto and realized that he too was nearing the end. "Ahh, ahh, ah!" Amu all but whimpered out. She was close to her next orgasm and the feeling between her legs intensified. He pushed in and pulled out, in and out, in and out and soon he began thrusting into her erratically, all rhythm forgotten. Ikuto moved upwards and nipped and suckled the tender flesh on Amu's neck. She tightened her hold on Ikuto and buried her head into his shoulder. She shivered one last time, her back arching beautifully against the wall and through all the sweet pleasure she finally let his name roll off her lips.

"Ikuto!" She all but shuddered in her overwhelming experience and was surprised that she felt a painful bite to her neck in the mix. That breathy cry of his name was his un-doing. Her moaning fueled him to reach his end and as he felt her walls clench around his throbbing member, he shivered and released his hot seed into her womb. She whimpered and held onto him tightly as his seed hit her walls, intensifying her final orgasm.

Ikuto lifted his head from her neck and took in her new appearance. Amu's demon form was unlocked and she was undeniably beautiful. He smirked, unwrapped her legs once more and set her on the ground. Trembling a few more times, Amu finally came too and opened her topaz eyes to stare into his sapphire. Her legs were struggling to hold her weight and she opted to grip onto Ikuto's arms for support. She looked down, unable to meet his gaze anymore and surprisingly enough, she noticed a pink tail twitching. Her head flew up and sheer panic hit her face.

"What happened?" Amu whispered. Her hands flew to her head, and as expected, she had a pair of soft, fluffy cat ears.

Ikuto removed himself from her embrace and fixed his clothing. Taking a few steps back and opening a dark portal behind him, he extended an arm and spoke.

"All will be revealed if you follow me, dearie."

Amu couldn't look away from her stranger. From the smirk on his face to the out-stretched hand of his, she knew, without a doubt she was spellbound. And nothing could break her from this.

_Body to body,__  
__Skin to skin,__  
__Come into my world of insanity,__  
__Or I'll pull you in.*_

That was what came to Amu's mind— a passage from one of the ancient books she read from her father's study and at first she never quite grasped it, only appreciating it for its interesting words. Now she understood its true meaning as one of her final thoughts in the human world. Of course, she had questions that needed to be answered. _Why was I sent to live in the human world and not the demon world? Who are my real parents and why did they give me up? What does my new life have in store for me?_ These questions swam through her mind before she took the out-stretched hand and entered the dark abyss with _her_ stranger, Tsukyoumi Ikuto.

One. Two. Three.

Blink.

And they too disappeared._  
_…

* * *

**A/N: This is kind of a darker spin-off of my Multi-Chapter Fanfic with this pairing that I just had to get out. Sadly, I have taken down said fanfic to revamp it since I was on Haitus for more than 2 years and by now my writing has changed as well as improved. "Death Veil" has returned. And is it better than ever. Of course, the plot has shifted a bit from it's original path from 2 years ago, but I believe it is much more enjoyable now; much more interesting now. Hope you check it out if you enjoyed this!**

***Well, I'm not quite sure where this is from but I just thought it was perfect for this story. If anyone knows its original origins please feel free to leave a review or PM with that answer.**

**I hope you enjoyed this smutty one-shot! I just wanted to finally type out something of this risqué nature. It was so much fun and it left me breathless, even though I wrote it. Hopefully it left you guys with that feeling too! Leave a review and favourite if you wish. It would let me know whether I should continue to write something like this in the future or not.**

**If there are any mistakes please let me know! Thank you for your support! **

**Ja ne! **

**One-wiTHOut-sOul**


End file.
